HonkyTonk Angel
by Wulf
Summary: [FF6] You can't help who you love. Setzer shares a moment with Edgar. Yaoiish.


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

AN/Warnings: YAOI. Edgar x Locke.

Genre(s): Angst, AUish.

Setting: World of Balance, Thamasa.

Additional AN: I haven't played the game in years, so my apologies if the facts aren't 100% straight.

  
  


Honky-Tonk Angel

"Life isn't all beer and skittles."

-Thomas Hughes (1822-96) British novelist. Tom Brown's Schooldays, Pt. I, Ch. 2 

  
  


Setzer was the kind of guy who believed in the theory that if it wasn't broken, don't fix it.

However, after watching the High King of Figaro try to drink himself into a coma, he'd decided that it was finally time to step in and fix it, despite the fact that it would be easier to walk away and let Edgar get piss drunk, where upon (hopefully) one of his loyal subjects would drag him back to the hotel where he would be able to up chuck in peace.

The sickening thud of the wooden table ramming its top into Edgar's face helped him along in his decision making process. With a sigh, Setzer tossed a few coins down onto the bar to cover his own expenses, silently crossing the room to Edgar's side, who decided his best course of action would be to drool on the table.

His blonde tresses fell about his head in a disarrayed mess of spun gold, obscuring his face. His cape was hanging off one shoulder, bunched up around his neck on the other. Yep, he'd had enough.

"Hey, Edgar, time to go pal," Setzer tried, giving the blonde king a little shake. Edgar replied by swatting a hand at him, turning his face away with a tiny groan.

"Edgar," Setzer hissed in warning, shaking him once more. Edgar didn't respond, a soft snore escaping his lips.

Don't do this here, pass out in the hotel room, idiot!!

Deciding that the best way not to cause a scene was just to pay the bill and get Edgar out, he pulled some coins from his pocket, dropping them into a shiny pile near the fallen king's head. Grunting, he hefted Edgar up, throwing one limp hand over his shoulders and proceeded to drag him away, Edgar's shiny boots making little noises of protest as they trailed slackly along the wooden floor boards.

"Merph," Edgar mumbled, obviously not the most intelligent thing he'd ever uttered in his life, but the only word that came to his mind at the moment. He slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus on the pale flesh directly in front of his face, the thick cords pulsing through it; it was somebody's neck. He sighed, the realization hitting him that strong arms were wrapped securely around him, and that they were dragging him- somewhere.

With another incoherent mumble, Edgar nuzzled the pale soft skin, feeling it tense beneath him. He tangled his fingers in the soft white hair, trying to get his bearings as whoever-it-was cursed and struggled to open a door while still holding him up.

Setzer swore under his breath, hauling Edgar's carcass across the hotel room, making sure to kick the door shut with his foot. Edgar could be very heavy when he wanted to be.

"Edger, hey," Setzer started, dropping Edgar onto the bed, who sat very child-like, hunched over with his hands in his lap. His cape draped over one arm, the fine silk glittering softly in the moonlight like beaded water. His head lolled off to the side, blonde hair sticking to his face. He mumbled something unintelligible, tugging quietly at his cape, and Setzer understood that he wanted it off.

Reaching around the young king's neck, Setzer found the tiny clips and released them, tugging the scrap of dark material away from his neck and depositing it unceremoniously onto the floor.

"Thanks," Edgar murmured, blinking sleepily, his boyish features flushed with the alcohol running through his system. Setzer smiled softly, realizing how very child-like Edgar was when he was inebriated. Without asking for consent, Setzer pulled one of the blonde's feet up, untying the laces of his boot and gently tugging it off. He did likewise with the other one, Edgar sighing his thanks. He fell down upon the bed, pressing his face into the soft pillow he found there.

Setzer sighed, turning to go, figuring that from now on, Edgar could take care of himself.

"Don't go," Edgar whispered, tugging softly on one of Setzer's long robes, his eyes wide and earnest in the darkness. He looked so small, and childish sitting up in the large bed, his long curly hair fluttering about his head like a fallen angel's.

Setzer sighed. What else did he have planned to do, anyway?

He nodded, crouching down to pull off his own boots. There was a faint rustling of bedclothes as Setzer got into the bed, throwing the coarse woolen blankets over he and Edgar, sighing as he rested his sore and tired body in the surprising softness of the mattress. Edgar murmured something, curling around Setzer's side, pressing his face into his neck. After a moment, the soft body beside him relaxed, strong arms surrounding him again, soft hands brushing the errant strands of silk away from his flushed face.

"Thanks," Edgar whispered into Setzer's neck. Pale, slim hands found their way up Setzer's chest and to his neck, were they played with a happy little golden chain they found there. Edgar shifted his face away from the smooth, pale column of flesh, eying the pendant his fingers had enjoyed playing with. Setzer swallowed once, covering Edgar's hand with one of his one, veiling the pendant.

"Someone important?" Edgar slurred slightly, trying to sober himself up a little.

"Her name was Darill," Setzer whispered simply, and Edgar nodded, knowing there wasn't anything else to say.

"Big day tomorrow," Setzer said, Edgar nodding again. Espers.

"Terra's taking it pretty well," Edgar remarked, briefly wondering where the Esper-woman was at the moment.

"She's a tough kid," Setzer agreed. Although he'd only known the girl for a short time, she'd proven herself to be a tough bitch in battle, despite her need for the emotional support that the others couldn't give her.

There was a short silence, Edgar squirming slightly against Setzer, trying to find a comfortable position. Setzer's large pale hand rubbed his own softly as he spoke up again.

"So, why the important need to get drunk? I haven't seen you drink once, this entire fucked up journey. Why now?"

Edgar tensed suddenly, and Setzer became aware of the wetness against the side of his neck as the young king buried his face against him once again.

"It's a stupid reason, really."

"Try me."

"Celes- she.... she and Locke, I saw---" Edgar stopped abruptly, not able to bring himself to say the rest.

But Setzer understood. He'd had no idea of Edgar's relationship with Locke, but suddenly it made sense now, the closeness Edgar and the thief had together, the whispered conversations and intimate nearness. Setzer buried his face in Edgar's soft locks, using his free hand to gently rub his back in soothing circles as Edgar cried silently into his neck; a regal king till the end, quiet in his suffering, despite all his short comings.

"I- I think he loves her, Setz, I really think he does."

"Hey, it's okay, you know. I know how it feels."

Unconsciously, Setzer's hand squeezed tighter onto Edgar's, onto the shiny pendant usually hidden beneath his shirt. 

"Night, Setz," Edgar whispered, knowing neither one of them was up for conversation anymore.

"G'night, Edgar," Setzer breathed back, whispering into his golden curls, his eyelids feeling very heavy as he realized just how tired he really was.

The rest of the night continued without them.


End file.
